Roleplay:Shipment for the Kildako
Character Bios Snox Darksteel Race: Krakau Job: RatchedClank Bodyguard Age: 10 (40 Human years) State: Sleeping, Damaged left leg Strength: Regaining energy Weakness: Unaware of surroundings Kiladako-R15 Race: Kiladako Job: Soldier Age: 345 State: Wounded, currently hiding from Omnis. Strength: Has two Kiladako under his command and is equipped with a small Hydrogen Energy Cannon and a few elixirs Weakness: Cold temperatures. Is also heavily wounded. Omnis Swarm Race: Omnis Job: Destroying A11-3 Age: ??? State: Currently attacking A11-3 Strength: Strength in numbers. Weakness: Viruses Rpukk Mervitonrlu Race: Camelio Job: Pilot/Deliveryman for RatchedClank Age: 33 (36 Human years) State: Turned into a lead statue Strength: Near indestructable Weakness: Immobile, not aware of surroundings. Omnis ZD-9867 Race: Omnis Job: Attacker Age: 6 Days State: Damaged, re-programmed Strength: Has intelligent leaders Weakness: Malfunctioning, no outer shell Character Name Race: Job: Age: State: Strength: Weakness: Story A small Camelio-made spaceship just landed on A11-3, a distant Kiladako planet. "'Elo, it's me. I've your requested parts!" A Camelio said, as he got out the spacecraft. A Krakau was following him. It was holding a rifle, and was ready to fight any opposition. The Camelio looked around. He could see green fields, and a few trees. Nobody was to be seen. Rpukk was sure these were the co-ordinated given to him. There should a colony nearby. - All hail Oramis! 09:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Meanwhile, a short distance away... R15 crouched behind a sheet of metal, watching what was going on in front of him. The Omnis had only arrived on this planet yesterday, with no warning whatsoever. The Omnis swarm covered the ground, eating all carbon and leaving bare, lifeless rock behind. R15 winced as he watched them attack a small animal. They flung themselves on top of the poor creature and used their tiny mouths to tear away at its flesh. Two more Kiladako came to his side. These three were the only ones defending the planet against the huge swarm. They had sent for troops as soon as they were attacked, but even so it would take at least two weeks to arrive. "I've picked up a signal to the Southwest." One of the Kiladako piped up. "I think it's a secondary swarm..." R15's eyes flickered slightly. "We have to move to a safer area of the planet. We can't fight these impossible odds." Suddenly, the Omnis swarm paused. It began heading in their direction. "It's picked up on our radio signals!" R15 yelled. "We have to move, now!" And with that, the three Kiladako left the destroyed laboratory while the Omnis continued to rid the planet of life. Swamp Creature of Doom 20:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Snox pressed a button on his legs, and both him and Rrpuk heard some voices over the short-wave radio. "They're quite a distance away, really." Rrpuk said. Suddenly his right eye twitched. He looked to the side, and let out a small moan. Snox took one small glimpse, before loading his riffle. "Omnis...." He hissed, "Quite a swarm too." Rrpuk prepared his small handgun, and took a flask from Snox's belt. It was full of bubbling red liquid. Krakau Alchemy... As the Omnis closed in, Snox began shooting violently. Most of the bullets were deflected by the Omnis armour, but a few of the robots fell. Rrpuk threw the flask, which exploded with fire as soon as it hit the ground. It partly melted a few Omnis. They fought on bravely, but the robots kept swarming in.All hail Oramis! 08:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) "Gimme that!" Rrpuk ordered, as he took another elixir from Snox's belt. It looked like mercury. Rrpuk pointed towards the boxes stamped with the Order symbol. "Allying with the Kildako is more important. Get the supplies, and run to any civilization. The Kildako will know what to do with me when they find me!" Rrpuk crashed the elixir on his head, and instantly turned into a lead statue. Snox held the two boxes, and ran... - All hail Oramis! 07:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) The Omnis attached themselves to Rrpuk, using their teeth to try and eat the statue. Confused, it took a little while for their tiny brains to work it out. Meanwhile, R15 escaped with the other two kiladako. "We should be out of range of their detection now." R15 assured them. "Omnis don't have a wide range of hearing." They took a few minutes to rest. All of them were desperately in need of repairs, but all the materials they had on this planet was grass and dirt. They didn't have the time to salvage parts from the destroyed laboratory.. Swamp Creature of Doom 07:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Suddenly, they saw a creature running towards them. It looked part robot, and was holding some boxes. "Ordered Repair Drones..." It started, as it placed the two boxes nearby, "And some tools..." It was true, they have ordered these items from the funny-looking lizard merchants. - All hail Oramis! 07:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) "It's a miracle..." R15 looked as relieved as a robot could. " YES... THANK YOU. YOU WILL RECIEVE YOUR PAYMENT AS SOON AS WE ARE ABLE, BUT AT THE MOMENT WE ARE STUCK FOR SUPPLIES." On the horizon, the Omnis could be faintly seen. They had given up trying to eat the statue and they continued destroying the land. Swamp Creature of Doom 07:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) "Our best choice is to search for an Order of the Deanus camp. They could help with fighting the Omnis..." Snox looked hopeful as he said this. But they all knew that this was near impossible. - All hail Oramis! 08:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) R15 shook his head. "I'M AFRAID THERE ARE NO OTHERS. DO YOU HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH YOUR RACE?" Swamp Creature of Doom 08:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Snox thought for a moment. "I could try comunication through magic. I know a basic spell..." He took out a small pen, and began drawing a complicated rune on the ground. WHen he finished, he began uttering a quick spell. The Kildako were astonished to see a hologram-like image of another Camelio appear. "What is it, soldier?" She asked. Snox tried his best explaining what had happened; "A swarm of Omnis attacked us. Rrpuk used the Elixir of Uzbur on himself, and we're cut off from our spaceship. There is a group of Kildako here." "So it's the lives of a merchant, a worthless Krakau, 400 Tholl legs, and a few Kildako I should care about? I'll send a group mainly for the Kildako. Expect help in a few..." At this point, the image fainted, and the runes went bleak. - All hail Oramis! 08:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) R15 began repairing himself. He paused to take a small item out of his storage compartment and handed it to Snox. "A HYDROGEN ENERGY CANNON. THE OMNIS ARE WEAK AGAINST IT, AND I HAVE WEAPONS OF MY OWN." He looked up at the sky. He knew Omnis tactics well - If they were attacked, they would automatically send for reinforcements. They needed to somehow destroy them in a short period of time, but this swarm looked like it would take a week to destroy without a proper plan or equipment. "WHEN DO YOU THINK YOUR HELP WILL ARRIVE?" He asked hopefully. Swamp Creature of Doom 08:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) "There's a small station not too far away. A small spaceship should be here in two or three days" Snox inspected the canon, and then took out some more Elixirs. He handed a few Explosive red ones to the Kildako, before explaining how they work. He then gave them one healing potion each. "Healing will work on you too." He then turned around, to notice an Omnis biting on his leg. He flinched, and fired at it with his canon. It stopped, slightly damaged on the outside. "I have an idea..." Snox began, "We could repair this, make some adjustments, and use it to our advantage..." He picked up a small saw from the supplies box, and began opening the robot. - All hail Oramis! 08:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) R15 watched as the outer shell came off easily. Omnis were mass-produced, and they were incredibly weak. Inside was a tiny computer, no bigger than a calculator. Small motors powered the short, stubby legs and a digestive system took raw carbon and burned it into energy. "...OUT OF CURIOSITY, WHAT EFFECT DOES MAGIC HAVE ON AN OMNIS?" Swamp Creature of Doom 09:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Snox re-wired with the computer, he drew a small rune on it. "Well, I'm no Mage, but the two would try to cancel each other out, before merging, and working nicely together..." He finished, by pressing a few buttons, and taking off a micro-chip. "Now it should obey our orders... I hope." Without putting the shell back on, he placed the Omnis on the ground, and flipped a small switch. It made a small whirring sound, but sprang back to life. It stood silently. R15 was disturbed by seeing his biggest enemy walk around, obeying Snox's orders. "...Really, the Ktaggella are wrong. If used properly, magic and technology can work together. Now, do the Omnis communicate?" - All hail Oramis! 09:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) "THEIR LANGUAGE IS INCREDIBLY CRUDE." The Omnis made a couple of beeping sounds in reply. The Omnis crawled in circles, confused. Usually it would work with the movements and orders of the rest of the swarm, but now it was able to think as an individual. It was much too complex for it. It stared at Snox with its one eye, waiting for orders. R15 spoke up. "DO YOU HAVE A PLAN? I DON'T SEE HOW ONE SINGLE OMNIS COULD DEFEAT THE ENTIRE SWARM..." Swamp Creature of Doom 09:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) "Well... We could confuse some of the Omnis, and slow the swarm down. Perhaps if we used this one and appealed to the Hive Mind, we could lead them the other way, and gain some time..." All hail Oramis! 09:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) R15 finished patching up a hole in his wing. "TRUE. I HAVE NO IDEA IF IT WOULD WORK, BUT THERE'S NO HARM IN TRYING..." Swamp Creature of Doom 09:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Snox gave the Omnis orders, "Do whatever you possibly can to make these robots head the other way." It slowly waddled off towards where the swarm was last seen. It obviously picked up the 'scent'. While it moved away, Snox looked at his left leg. Cables were sticking out, and it was shooting small sparks. Nothing to be too worried about at the moment. A bigger problem were the three runes on Snox's neck- they allowed him to survive on the alien planet. They would only hold for the next five days. If help didn't arrive by then, he would die out of cold. Thinking of that, he took out a small box. A large cluster of Fungus was held there. A Krakau's only source of food. - All hail Oramis! 09:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) R15 watched the Omnis slowly crawl back to the swarm. He tried to think of some way that they could get out of here alive. Swamp Creature of Doom 18:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Neither the Kildako, nor Crox could understand what was going on amongst the Omnis, but the swarm seemed to halt, and then turn the other way. The Omnis were moving the opposite way! This could postpone the attack long enough for help to arrive... "Can one of you help me get my boss? After that, I could really use with a sleep..." Snox said, pointing to where Rrpuk should be. --'All hail Oramis!' 19:05, September 27, 2010 (UTC) "OKAY." R15 headed in Rrpuk's direction, unaware he was still a lead statue. He was relieved the Omnis were leaving, but it probably wouldn't slow their eating. Swamp Creature of Doom 06:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) When Rrpuk was placed nearby, out of sight, Snox asked one of the Kildako to help him out of his legs. As soon as he took them off, they went stiff. He lay down, and fell asleep almost instantly. - All hail Oramis! 10:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) "UM..." The Kiladako was confused. It flew in circles, trying to work out what to do. Meanwhile, R15 found Rrpuk. He approached the lead statue cautiously. "HELLO?" Swamp Creature of Doom 07:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The statue stayed still. It was pure lead, and there was no logical way of restoring it. Maybe the Magi had a clue what to do - All hail Oramis! 16:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) R15 buzzed in annoyance. Magic frustrated him. A living being turning to lead wasn't even possible in scientific terms. Back at the camp, one of the Kiladakos felt for a pulse. "I don't think he's dead..." Swamp Creature of Doom 21:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay